Interim
by Touche
Summary: Two woman embark on a journey from their futuristic lives to 19th century France. Their mission: To Observe a certain Opera Ghost. The result: Complete Mayhem. Please R&R.


Short Introduction: Hello all. This is simply the beginnings to a very odd story. It was rather spur of the moment, partially caused by the silliness between my cousin and I and partially caused by boredom. Either way, it's about two girls from a very distant future come for "scientific purposes" to the 1800's. Enjoy.

-Touché

**Interim**

We begin our story in the year 3013, where a small transport module flickers to life and opens to a woman shrouded in shimmering light. The female figure seems generally featureless, a simple form covered in glistening purple skin and nothing else. All the things that identify a person are no longer there. There is no hair, eyes, mouth, or clothes. The only thing that defines the figure as a female is its curves and small chest accents.

Gently the woman extends one of her gleaming legs out of the transport and into the featureless room beyond. A violet foot falls upon cold, silicon ground which once touched instantly warms and massages the woman's luminous flesh. She takes another step and fully enters the room. The transport module doors slide shut behind her and then become absorbed into the silicon walls.

It is then that a voice hums into existence. This voice is not spoken but more so thought through a linked subconscious in any chosen language. It is gentle with a slight hint of amused sarcasm as the voice chimes, "You're late. Took you long enough."

The gleaming purple female turns her featureless head slightly to look at another figure that had been awaiting her in the room. The other in the room was also female only shorter than her comrade with a light, sea blue shade about her. The purple woman dips her head in greetings to the other and responds through the same unspoken method, "Sorry. Traffic was a horrendous."

"Well that's what you get for leaving during rush hour," The blue woman snickered back. She seemingly glided over to her purple friend then, coming to stand all of a few inches from her featureless front. She lifted her small sapphire hand from her side then and reached out to cup the purple girls shoulder. When flesh touched flesh the two almost melded together, mixing colors in one glorious swirl. For a moment they stood in silent contemplation, both feeling each others emotions through the connection. "You're nervous," The blue woman said gently.

The purple woman nodded her head slowly before making a sound something similar to a sigh. She pulled back slightly, severing the connection between their skins before stating, "Of course I am. How could I not be? Do you have any idea how many Galactic Travel laws we'll be breaking if we do this? If we get caught our great grandchildren will still be living out our jail sentence."

"Well then it's a good thing we don't have kids," The blue woman replied with a light chuckle in her voice. Seconds later it became painfully obvious that her purple friend didn't find the humor in the situation for she turned two shades darker. The blue woman made a groaning sound then and turned a shade paler, trying to appear more at ease for her friends benefit. "Don't worry so much," The blue woman sighed, gesturing casually with her luminescent hands, "The GTA won't find out. He's a good choice for this operation after all. Remote, antisocial, and bit on the crazy side- he's a perfect candidate. Sides, we know exactly how his story ends. Of all things we could help him along to get a less shitty finale."

"Oh no, we can't mess with the time continuum like that," The purple one said sternly, her shade of color darkening even further, "There could be dire consequences in meddling with history. For example, if we changed it and it never happened then we would have never known the story and wouldn't be there in the first place so it would all be in vein."

"True…" The blue girl said slowly before continuing on in one of her amused tones, "Besides… if we change anything you'll lose one of your greatest obsessions."

"I am not obsessed," Her purple comrade spat back defensively, "I'm merely scientifically intrigued by the social differences between their time and ours, and the physical anomalies that no longer occur in our society."

If the blue girl could make a face at her friend then she would, but instead she simply laughed, "Right, and you're messed up fascination with emotionally and physically scared men has nothing to do with it."

"You leave Quasimodo out of this. That was also entirely scientific," The purple woman said back and then rapidly fumbled to change the subject, "Doesn't matter. I suppose there is no getting out of it. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Blue chirped, "I'm assuming everything is in place. You've got you're transfiguration patch right?"

"Of course, prepped and waiting," Purple replied in one long breath.

"Alright then, let's do this. We've only got a minute window before the GTA trace the jump," Both women turned then, facing the wall opposite of them. In synchronized motion both woman raised their hands towards the wall. Embedded in the palm of their hands lay a small, oval shaped stone filled with endless color that swirled like a hurricane. Suddenly a beam of light and color burst from both their palms, exploding fiercely out of their flesh before impacting hard into the wall. The two beams formed pools along the wall that slowly spread completely over it, flooding the entire wall in a lake of luminous color. Once entirely covered there was a short explosion of noise, like something breaking the sound barrier. It blew back with a force that would have knocked a normal person off their feet, but the two woman stood entirely still as they dropped their hands back to their sides.

The purple woman tilted her head to one side then and stated blankly, "Wormhole is stable. One minute and counting. If you wanna turn back…now is the time."

"We're not turning back so stop trying. Now go," Blue sternly told her.

"Alright, alright…bossy," Purple groaned back. The long, violet legs walked tentatively forward then. She strode towards the wall as if it were some type of poisonous, deadly beast. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to feel the situation out. Behind her blue had snuck silently forward and in one solid motion shoved her purple comrade hard in the back. Instantly the violet lady flew forward, thrown into the colorful wishing well.

It was through space and time that she fell, through all the doors of history. Past the centuries and through thousands of years she spun, until another window opened in the continuum. She fell into shadow then, a darkness more deep than anything that existed in her time. For a second she was suspended in air as the swell of dust and moisture filled her lungs, but then gravity took its hold and pulled her luminous form down to meet this new ground. However, she shortly discovered that this ground was in fact water.

The glittering shine of her skin was doused then beneath the black murk. Seconds of silence passed in the stifling waters until another impact disturbed her drift. She sensed the presence of her fellow comrade, and reaching out with her mind, found her floating close. After knowing for certain they had both passed, the two clutched their fists. Above them the wormhole was severed and so with one swift kick they propelled themselves quickly to the surface.

They had no mouths to gasp for air and so their ascent into the night was a silent one. Eyeless faces dripped and turned about, looking into a darkness so thick that even their own shining lit only tiny portions of their whereabouts. In their minds they could see their glow reflecting over the dark water and chiseled stone wall, but through simple sight they could distinguish nothing more.

"Did we take a wrong turn?" The blue one asked curiously to her comrade's mind.

"It's a one way passage to a particular time and location. My guess is no," Her purple companion calmly stated, but then seconds later followed with a short mumble of, "But I've been wrong before."

"Don't tell me that," Blue groaned, "So…what now? Since we're already here, how exactly do we find this…this-"

"Shssh," Purple interrupted with a rough hiss.

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to-"

A purple, glowing hand went up and covered the spot on blue's face where a mouth could've been. "Someone's coming," She abruptly spat before lowering her hand back to the waters.

Instantly their bodies became still and the shine about the two dimmed to a mere glow. Blue carefully reached for her friend, grasping her shoulder as to sense what she felt. There was a blur of things in her comrade's mind though and so she pulled away and simply asked, "What is it?"

"Reach out," The violet woman said in a whisper, "You can feel its presence. Must've heard us when we landed in this pond."

"Shit," Her comrade cursed and the glow about her almost entirely vanished. For a moment she remained in silence, awaiting for her friend to give her something to go on, but when she said nothing blue breathlessly asked, "Do we have time?"

"If we go under we might," The purple woman said, gesturing down to the watery depths with her luminescent head. The girls inner eyes gazed at the liquid depths and both swallowed harshly. A nervous sort of laugh flowed through purples mind and was followed by her groaning, "So… how long can you hold your breath?"

The blue woman seemed to stare blankly back at her friend. "Not sure," She simply stated, "I've never had to."

"Me neither," Purple tensely responded. It was then that both their ears heard it, the tapping of steps so light that even a dog would have trouble sensing it. "Well," Purple said, leaping instantly to their last resort, "Good time as ever to find out."

The women both inhaled deeply and then, with one last glance to each other, submerged themselves into the dark depths. Under water their glow was once more doused into a faint shimmer. From above they could only barely be seen as colorful gleams through the murky deep. However, the two wasted no time in trying to hide themselves. From within a small pouch like flab along their wrist, the two pulled forth small clear patches that were no larger than the tips of their pinkies. After shaking them twice, they placed the small patches against the back of their neck where the spine met the head.

In that moment a flood of cold overcame them both as the transition began. Glowing skin was covered in a new, strange peach colored solid. Hair sprouted from a body that had never possessed it. Ears unfolded, eyes sprouted and lips puckered into existence. Details became real on a normally expressionless face. Unfortunately for them both girls were inexperienced with such things, and so they both had naturally forgotten that one had to close their mouth to keep from inhaling water.

Seconds later they were scrambling for the surface. This time their ascent was filled with the ancient method of gasping for air. All chances of secrecy were blown out the window in those few breaths. Still, blue managed to spit through a now vocalized voice, "Oh…that was… how can people stand to live like this? Breathing through such a risky extremity…oh… oh no…I'm talking through it. Ewww, make it stop."

To blue's surprise her comrade didn't respond. Her purple friend floated simply beside her in the dark, staring widely with new eyes into the black. She blinked rapidly, virgin eyes having a hard time adjusting to such unusual surrounding, and yet she could see it as clear as day. Two burning orbs of fire, two yellow eyes staring boldly and fiercely back at them.

"Shit."


End file.
